Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas's Wish (Information)
[[Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas's Wish|'Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas's Wish']] is the first part of a Fan-Fiction/Role-Play created and started by Ricky78 (Valentin 98 on the Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wikia) on Bakugan Buzz '''called Bakugan Tales. '''Bakugan Buzz members Seiki, MasterDharak, and Helixguy, worked alongside Ricky78 ''to produce the story. Plot: About thirty years after the events of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers series, a teenage boy named Seiki, accompanied by his Monarus, has been going around stealing Bakugan. A young brawler by the name of Valentin partnered with the Bakugan Leonidas runs into Seiki and tries to stop him and return the stolen Bakugan in the process. As the brawls between Valentin and Seiki are continually met in either a stalemate or just interrupted, another brawler by the name of Matt comes along alongside a Blitz Dragonoid. Though Matt's intentions remain unclear, he enters battle against Valentin a few times. While the three brawlers battle each other, six scientists (MD, Niv, Byron, Emma, Aria, and an unknown scientist.) who are studying Bakugan and perfecting the Bakugan cloning process enter the scene. The labratories of these scientists end up become battlefields for Valentin, Matt, and Seiki as they fight each other for their own reasons. Eventually, Niv's labratory is destroyed. Matt continues to challenge Valentin again and again allowing Seiki to do his own business and continue stealing Bakugan. Emma tries to move her lab through flight to keep it safe and ends up flying it over a battle between Matt and Valentin. This results in her lab becoming damaged and falling from the sky to its inevitable destruction. As it falls, Valentin and Seiki each take some of the Bakugan that had been cloned during experiments to perfect the process. At this point, Valentin is cofronted by MD, Niv, Byron, Emma, Aria, and their unnamed co-worker to prevent the three teenage boys from destoying any more of their labratories. Valentin manages to defeat them however and runs off. Valentin then takes the Dark Hound Seiki found in the lab forcing Seiki to confront Valentin to get it back. After trying to take it back several times and Valentin not giving it up, Seiki meets up with his sister Hoshi and her Freezer. Hoshi helps Seiki get Dark Hound back as well as finish stealing a certain list of Bakugan. The stolen Bakugan are then taken to Masquerade who had reawoken within their mother, Alice. Masquerade uses the power of the stolen Bakugan to evolve Hydranoid. With their mission complete, Seiki and Hoshi quit their job for Masquerade and promise to defeat him. They meet up with Valentin and explain their previous actions. The three who are now allies meet a boy named Keith and the four of the attack Masquerade and his Hydranoid. Hoshi locks Masquerade within Alice, freeing her in the process. Seiki, Valentin, and Keith then defeat Hydranoid and sends him to a prison on Vestoria to live out his days. The group then goes their seperate ways, having defeated the villain and saved the day. Production: 'Leonidas's Wish, the first book of '''Bakugan Tales, was originally started by a user know as Ricky78 on a the forum BakuganBuzz. It was originally made as a Role-Play and upon completion, complied together as a single fan-fiction. Leonidas's Wish was originally started on December 7, 2010. Besides Ricky78, the users Seiki was the first to join with MasterDharak not far behind. Helixguy was the last to join the RP. MasterDharak was the first to introduce the idea of having multiple characers what with having 5 characers and intending to have a sixth, but with an Aquos BakuTech not being revealed in time, a sixth character was not fully completed, but made a brief appearence. After issues on the site involving spam, production of Leonidas's Wish was put on hiatus on Janurary 6, 2011. On Janurary 16th, a topic was made to continue the story, but was never posted in. In August of that year, book 2 was started with the first book remaining incomplete. Finally, on Christmas Eve of 2011, Seiki ''posted within the new topic to continue the story, allowing book 1 to resume. As the book was finished, ''Masquerade joined in for the last chapter. Leonidas's Wish was finally completed on Janurary 9th. Characters: The following characters appear in Leonidas's Wish. *Valentin (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Seiki (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hoshi (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Alice (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Masquerade (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Matt (controlled by Helixguy during the RP.) *MD (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Niv (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Byron (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Emma (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Aria (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Keith (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) Bakugan: The following Bakugan appear in Leonidas's Wish. Guardians: *Ventus Van Falco (Owned by Aria.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Niv.) *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Owned by Matt.) *Subterra Gran Panzer (Owned by Byron.) *Haos Kilan Leones (Owned by Emma.) *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid (Owned by Alice/Masquerade.) *Darkus Omega Leonidas > Doom Leonidas (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Destroy Munikis (Owned by MD.) *Darkus Altair (Owned by Keith.) *Aquos Monarus (Owned by Seiki.) Support: *Haos Robotalion (Owned by Keith.) *Haos Lazerman (Owned by Keith.) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Terrorclaw (Owned by Keith.) *Darkus Stealth "Shadow" Aranaut (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Aranaut (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Blue-Gold Linehalt (Owned by Seiki.) Others: These are Bakugan only mentioned or appear a couple of times. Most of them are either part of someone's collection or do not have a specific owner. *Ventus Oberus *Ventus Skyruss *Ventus Harpus *Pyrus Apollonir *Pyrus Dragonoid *Pyrus Fourtress *Subterra Clayf *Subterra Gorem *Subterra Cycloid *Haos Lars Lion *Haos Tigrerra *Haos Tentaclear *Darkus Exceedra *Aquos Frosch *Aquos Preyas *Aquos Sirenoid Category:Bakugan Fan Fiction Category:User:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Tales